One UI 2
One UI 2 '''is the second release of Samsung's One UI skin for its smartphones released around late 2019 and throughout 2020, based on Android 10. It is a more minor update than One UI 1 which it succeeds. Notable features include better reachability, the new gestures, better dark mode and more. History Android 10 had rolled out on September 3, 2019 to Google phones and began rolling out to other devices. Samsung opened its beta testing for One UI 2 for the S10 family first, then the Note 10, and other devices. The update rolled out to some devices in late 2019 and rolled out through 2020. The update was focused on a smarter operating system and skin. Versions 2.0 - main update of One UI 2 released to all devices that shipped with Android 8.0.0 or newer. Support discontinued for Galaxy S8/+ and Note 8. 2.1 - upcoming version expected to ship with Galaxy S11/20. 2.5 - possibly upcoming version expected to ship with Galaxy Note 11/20. Features '''Better dark mode (article about all types of dark mode: Dark Mode) Night mode included with One UI 1.x has been renamed to Dark mode. It is smarter as apps now support the Use system default setting. The new dark mode also works with Gmail. You can now dim the wallpaper. Dark mode is also supported in even more apps. You can also set it to enable Blue light filter automatically and there are dark notifications. Vivid moving icons This feature allows for moving icons. Settings icon can now spin when an update is being downloaded, and SmartThings has several new icons. Vibrant hues The icons from One UI 1 have been made more vibrant taking advantage of the powerful displays of phones like the S10+ and Note 9. The Galaxy Store icon is the most changed. One-handed improvements The Folder UI has been changed and pushed down slightly while other options like force stopping in an app info menu are at the bottom. Device Care The device care app has received a complete redesign. It is now cleaner and better and also provides tips. Wallpaper Menu There is now a new wallpaper menu. Recycle Bin in more areas The My Files and Contacts app can now use the recycle bin added in One UI 1. 4x4 quick settings grid The quick settings panel now has a 4x4 grid. Wireless PowerShare's toggle also has the name scrolling from left to right. Screen Recorder port One UI 1.5 includes a screen recorder but as 1.5 is only for the Note 10 and 10+ it was only for those phones. One UI 2 brings the screen recorder to the S10 family and other devices. New Gesture-based control One UI 2 adds a new form of gesture control built in to Android 10. The gestures are an option alongside the old One UI 1 gestures. Preview builds - One UI 2 early leaked build - One UI 2 beta 1 - One UI 2 beta 2 - One UI 2 beta 3 - One UI 2 beta 4 - One UI 2 beta 5 - One UI 2 beta 6 - One UI 2 beta 7